customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Warner Cable Kids' City Bus Tour
''Time Warner Cable Kids' City Bus Tour ''was a tour made in honor of the TV preschool channel, Time Warner Cable Kids' 200th Anniversary. It toured from June 2014 to July 2014 at Toys "R" Us stores and Children's Miracle Network hospitals across the country. Time Warner Cable Kids 200th Anniversary National City Bus Tour: The Time Warner Cable Kids channel is celebrating its 200th anniversary in the U.S. city nationwide tour for so many years. At three-day stop, Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button is celebrating his birthday, along with a local celebrity, will first visit the children at local Children's Miracle Network hospitals where the children's television characters on Time Warner Cable Kids, including special appearance by Barney will peform a mini TWCK birthday concert, take pictures and donate Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites DVDs to the hospital. The celebrity will also present Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button with a special gift, and when the tour ends, all the gifts collected throughout the journey will be auctioned off, with all proceeds benefiting Children’s Miracle Network. On the second and third day of each local stop, Time Warner Cable Kids will host a meet-and-greet birthday party at Toys "R" Us stores. Children will have the opportunity to present Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button with a birthday card and meet-and-greet, give hugs and take pictures with many other Time Warner Cable Kids characters like Barney, Arthur, Frances, Curious George, Cookie Monster and Elmo from Sesame Street, Clifford, Caillou and Gilbert, Cheer Bear and Share Bear from Care Bears, Angelina Ballerina, Thomas the Tank Engine and Sir Topham Hatt, The Cat in the Hat, Super Why, Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Peg + Cat, Buddy from Dinosaur Train, Franklin the Turtle, Miffy, Mike the Knight, Babar and Badou, Martha from Martha Speaks, Olivia the Piglet, Guess with Jess, Peppa Pig, My Little Pony, Chuck the Dump Truck, Little Nutbrown Hare, Captain Barnacles Bear and Kwazii Kitten from The Octonauts, Doc McStuffins, Bob and Larry from VeggieTales, Gaspard and Lisa, Tree Fu Tom, Peter Rabbit and Lily Bobtail, Chris and Martin Kratt, Chica the Chicken, Zou, Strawberry Shortcake, Sid the Science Kid, Poppy Cat, WordGirl, Bob, Gwen and Tony from Dinopaws, Toopy and Binoo, Biscuit, Lily from Lily's Driftwood Bay and Zack & Quack are gonna be there at the Toys "R" Us store! Time Warner Cable Kids' 200th Birthday Stage Entertainment: *Barney Meet-and-greet your favorite characters from Time Warner Cable Kids shows: *Time Warner Cable Kids the TV Channel Button *Cookie Monster and Elmo *Arthur *Barney *Frances *Curious George *Caillou and Gilbert *Cheer Bear and Share Bear from Care Bears *Thomas the Tank Engine *Sir Topham Hatt *Angelina Ballerina *The Cat in the Hat *Daniel Tiger *Peg and Cat *Super WHY! *Miffy *Buddy from Dinosaur Train *Franklin the Turtle *Babar and Badou *Mike the Knight *Martha from Martha Speaks *Olivia the Piglet *Guess with Jess *My Little Pony *Chuck the Dump Truck *Peppa Pig *Captain Barnacles Bear and Kwazii Kitten from Octonauts *Doc McStuffins *Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber from VeggieTales *Gaspard and Lisa *Tree Fu Tom *Peter Rabbit and Lily Bobtail *Chris Kratt and Martain Kratt *Chica the Chicken *Strawberry Shortcake *Zou *Sid the Science Kid *Poppy Cat *WordGirl *Bob, Gwen and Tony from Dinopaws *Toopy and Binoo *Biscuit *Lily from Lily's Driftwood Bay *Zack and Quack